


Come with me to Neverland

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, RPF, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is selfharming and he is on the brink to suicide. One evening a flying boy with green clothes and green hat enters his room from the window and takes him on a journey he will never forget.</p><p>One Direction/Peter Pan crossover</p><p>Pairings: Larry Stylinson, possible Nosh, Niam and Ziam.</p><p>English is not my native language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me to Neverland

I had done it again, once I had pressed the knife sharp, shiny edge on my upper arm and scratched the soft skin. It hadn’t started to bleed and it hadn’t hurt particularly bad, but I had still felt it when I pulled the cold blade across the skin. The pain inside me had pulsed and pushed within me during the day, my thoughts had pulled their cold hand through my head and the only thing that made the pain ease for a moment was to lock myself inside the bathroom, sink to the floor and scratch my upper arm with the knife. I had a lot of scars on my arm now, they were small and red but not so red that you could see them directly with the naked eye, you had to look a little closer to see them.

I took a deep breath and scratched the knife against my skin again; relief washed over me every time I pulled the blade across the skin, the pain inside pulled together into a small ball and became more bearable for each movement of the blade and my thoughts weighed less heavy. Steps were heard from outside, they stopped at the door and a soft knock on the door could be heard.

"Are you okay in there?"

I pulled out of my trance and quickly turned my gaze toward the door, should I answer or not? Should I tell how it was? Should I open the door, reach out my arm and yell: "This is how I feel but you don’t understand!"?

No, I shouldn’t.

"It's good, I'm almost done," my voice was hoarse and weak; it was too obvious that I was hiding something for those who were outside. My inside was cold when I realized this; perhaps my longstanding secret would be discovered now?

"How are you? What are you doing?” The voice sounded anxious and feet stomped impatiently outside.

"I’m just shaving; I'll be out in a minute." I got up and put the knife silently in its holder before I put it in my pocket, I went to the toilet and flushed just because it would seem that I had actually had a real visit to the toilet before I unlocked the door and closed my hand around the handle and pushed it down.

I met a couple of anxious eyes and a resolute mouth, the eyes asked me what I had done in there but I did not answer, I ignored the question and steered my footsteps to the stairs and disappeared into my room, when I was in there, I lay down on the bed in the sweltering darkness with the knife still in my pocket. I put my hand on the blade and stroked it gently with my fingertips while I looked up at the ceiling; the troubled eyes that had met me out there were still staring at me, the concern in them shone like two suns. I sighed and closed my eyes to get rid of that look, it got to worry about how much it wanted to, I would still not talk about my problems because it was still never anyone that understood the pain I carried inside, and if I should happen to tell them, no one would still listen to me, they always put a deaf ear to how much and how long I was talking so it was useless to even try.

I opened my eyes when I felt how the place next to me weighed, I turned around and switched on the bedside lamp over me and watched whatever it was that had placed it down next to me.  
A pair of gray-green eyes met my gaze; they reminded me of the seabed far away in Caribbean. When I saw those eyes, I could almost smell the sea and the warm sand between my toes.

"Hello?" I quizzed to the figure beside me and examined its face with curious eyes. "Who are you?"

The figure’s slim face with high cheekbones, slightly slanted eyes and mischievous gaze broke into a big smile.

"I'm nothing special," smiled the figure and suddenly lay a thin arm around my shoulders.

"But I've never seen you before, where are you from?"

The figure shrugged and braided his long fingers into my curly hair.

"I come from Neverland," he replied.

I frowned and studied his face again, somehow I thought I recognized it but I could not put my finger on what. He looked at me with those ocean eyes again and smiled once more, his white teeth flashed in the light of the bedside lamp; I saw that he wore a small green hat with a red feather on the side of the hat, small pointed ears stuck out on the sides of it. I moved my hand from my trouser and up to his ear and touched it gently, it was soft and warm, and he just looked at me with his mischievous smile.

"Have you ever wanted to fly and just get away from here?" he asked, he had taken a grip on my arm and looked at the scars on my arm, his small, soft fingers touched them and I shuddered, his touch sent waves of pain within me. I pulled my arm away from his hand and looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, I have, a few times, why?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable, who was this creature and what was that he wanted from me with his green hat and mischievous eyes?

He giggled and suddenly stood up and hovered in the air just like that! I pulled hard for breath and stared shocked at him.

"H-how do you do that?" flew out of me, my index finger flew up and pointed at him, he laughed heartily and sat down in the air. Now, I noticed that he was wearing green tights and brown, baggy tiny shoes.

"I think of something happy! Want to try?” he asked with a more mischievous glance than before.  
I wobbled up on my legs on top of the bed with my head tilted to one side and watched this strange creature.

"How? Are you a man, anyway?” I asked as I tried to keep my balance on top of the bed. My balance had never been that super good, I was quite clumsy actually. My cheeks heated up when I thought about how wobbly and ugly I probably looked where I was in bed wearing my Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

"Yes I am a man, I was abandoned as a child but I don’t want to talk about that”, he stood up and flew a lap of the room before he fell down on the bed in front of me with his hands tightly clutching my shoulders.

"Please, come with me?" he begged, his eyes shone of hope.

I frowned and looked towards the door; my family was there, what would I tell them?

"I don’t even know your name!" I said, a bubbling laughter flew up through my throat and I laughed, I had not felt this happy in a long while.

He smiled happily, tiny crinkles formed at the end of his eyes, he moved his hands from the shoulders, over my scars and down towards my hands, where he closed his soft hands on mine and looked deeply into my eyes. I blushed and heard my pulse rushing in my ears, what was I doing anyway? What were _we_ doing?

"People call me Peter Pan but my real name is actually Louis, please come with me to Neverland and meet my lost boys," he pleaded and bounced up and down on the bed with his light little feet.

"Lost Boys? What do you mean with lost boys?" I asked and smiled widely at him, it seemed tempting to go with him.

"Yes, my little lost boys! They are my gang, my friends! They are called Niall, Zayn, Liam, Josh and Ed! Together we fight against Captain Hook and his horrible pirate gang! Though the pirates are not as dangerous as they seem“, Louis or Peter Pan explained for me and I felt how hope blossomed inside me, this sounded really exciting!

"Niall, Zayn, Liam, Josh and Ed? Can you explain how they are and what they look like? ", I asked tensely, looking at him with wide eyes as I felt more and more how I wanted to go with this jolly little figure. I had never had any real friends; they had always left me when I had felt most bad.

"I'll explain when we are on the way, please follow me! I beg you! I need a new one companion to my gang and you seem to be the one we need! ” He bounced higher and higher on the bed so that his little green hat touched the ceiling.

I laughed so much that I fell down on the bed with my arms locked around my stomach; it hurt of the intense laughing. I had not laughed like this much in months.

"I see you’re having fun, it will only help you even more when you're flying then! Please join us! I beg you!" Louis smiled at me and pulled my hands towards him in the air, his eyes glowed with excitement.

"But how do I fly? How do you do? I've never flown before! In addition, you don’t even know my name!" I smiled and reached out my tongue at him while I held his hands tightly. Louis looked at me while I was talking; he pulled his fingers across my knuckles.

"Yeah, I know your name. Your name's Harry Styles and you live in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. You have been at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School and you've been a singer for the band _White Eskimo_. Your biggest passion in life is to sing but no one has taken the time to listen, but” He almost shouted the last sentence, "If you come with me, that will change! Niall, Zayn, Liam, Ed and Josh also love to sing and me too! Josh is really good at drums and Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Ed are really good at singing. We all will listen to you when you sing for us!" Louis dropped my hands and flew around in a circle around the ceiling light before he jumped down beside me once more.

I looked at him in surprise while I chewed on my lower lip, it was another bad habit I had.  
  
"How can you know everything about me? How do you know all this? " I asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow as I looked at him.

"I have followed you from time to time but it's not until now I have been able to ask you if you want to join, please join us! I have told you of my boys and they really want to meet you!" Louis clenched his hands, and fell on his knees in front of me, his eyes were glistening, and he pouted his lips and looked like a sad puppy.

I frowned and considered the idea; to accompany him to a country called Neverland and meet some boys who wanted to meet me and then fight a captain named Hook - it sounded really exciting, but I needed to be even more convinced. I looked mischievously on the little man on his knees in front of me; I squatted down in front of me so we were at the same level and his face lit up by the smile forming on his lips by my sudden proximity.

"Convince me," I smiled and hoped that my eyes told him what I wanted, my heart was beating somersaults in my chest when he suddenly leaned forward - his lips touched mine and I closed my eyes when he gave me a light kiss on the mouth. I pulled air into my lungs and enjoyed the feeling of his silk soft lips against mine; he dug his hand into my hair and kissed me harder for a second before he pulled back.

"Come along, please. It will be the best time of your life and you don’t have to worry about anything”, he whispered pleadingly and I nodded with a lighted torch inside.

"I'll go with you."

Louis threw himself into the air and spun a few laps around the ceiling light before he whistled silently for something; suddenly a golden light flew in my room from the half-open window. Louis grabbed the little light and I thought I heard a small squeak from it.

"What is that?” I asked, pointing at the light.

Louis flew towards me with his hand outstretched, between his fingers; it was a little mini person, a girl, to be exact. She had long, wavy, golden curly hair and blue eyes; she was wearing a tight green dress with fringes on the end.

"This is Tinkerbell, but her real name is Taylor. She is a fairy, and with the help of her gold dust, you will be able to fly, right Taylor?" Louis smiled at the little fairy he had between his fingers and she just pouted angrily with her lips and tried to break free from his grip.

"Stop being so reluctant now Tay! Harry wants to join us and you must help him, okay?" Louis said to the conflicting young fairy, she managed to break free from his grip and was about to fly out of the window again unless Louis had caught her.

"Come on Tay, stop being so silly!" Louis tried, I just looked while he tried to get her to borrow her gold dust to me, and she seemed to be angry that I was going with them - almost like she was jealous. I raised an eyebrow and waited anxiously that Louis would persuade her.

"If you're going to be like this then I have to get a new fairy!" Louis growled irritated at the little light and I giggled, it was clear that he did not mean what he said, but Taylor seemed to perceive it was the truth, she let herself be captured by Louis and he shook her like a salt shaker over me. Small shiny gems fell over me like snow, and I felt myself slowly lifting from the ground when the dust’s magic worked for me. I shouted loudly as my head touched the ceiling; Louis laughed at me and flew around me for a while, the wind fluttered in his hair.

"It's simple, right?" he laughed and grabbed my hands. I nodded happily but suddenly I thought about how my parents would react when they weren’t going to find me in bed the next morning and I fell head over heels down on the bed with a loud thud. Louis looked surprised and worriedly at me and immediately flew down to me.

"How'd it go?" he asked, stroking away a lock of hair that was stuck in my eye. I looked anxiously at him and felt how it burned in my eyes with tears.

"I'm afraid, think how it will upset my parents tomorrow when they discover that I’m not lying here in bed," I sobbed suddenly, I was ashamed that I couldn’t control my emotions.

Louis looked uncertainly at me and turned to Taylor for help but she just shrugged and flicked nonchalant with her hair.

"It will be all right, Harry, I promise! The time is a little different in Neverland, they will not even notice you were gone! I promise!" Louis whispered encouraging to me and I looked at him through my tears with a pursued mouth.

"Really?" I asked anxiously, and he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Certainly," he smiled softly and I believed him, I trusted him entirely.

"We will have it really fun," he whispered and held my hands, "And I will be able to convince you more." Louis smiled a mischievous smile, the whole of him was mischievous and I could not help but laugh at him.

"I believe you Lou, I want to go now," I said firmly, and his grip on my hands tightened.

"Good, then we go away then," he said cheerfully, "but first we have to remove this," he said his hand reached into my pocket and took out the knife and put it on the nightstand.

"You don’t need that anymore," he smiled and lifted up in the air, I looked at the knife for a moment before I decided to trust him, maybe I would not need it anymore.

I dropped the knife with my eyes and closed my eyes instead, trying to fly again but I didn’t lift from the bed as I had done the last time.

"I can’t fly! How do you do it? You didn’t even explain it before! " I said stressed when Louis flew off into the air away from me.

"You have to think of something happy, something that made you really happy!" he explained simply and swam around in the air as if he were swimming in a swimming pool. Taylor fluttered happily after him and sat down on his green hat.

I desperately tried to think of something that made me really happy, but I couldn’t think of anything! The stress took hold of me and I had trouble breathing. Perhaps he would leave me if I didn’t hurry enough?

"I can’t think of anything!" I howled, tears burned in my eyes.

Louis flew down from the roof and landed in front of me.

"Really?" he muttered, his eyes sparkled when he leaned forward and kissed me again, my eyes fell down and I felt I somehow magically lifted from the ground and started to soar when he kissed me. He drew back with a mischievous smile on his face with a grip of my hands.

"You see, you can fly. You just need to be convinced”, he giggled and pulled lightly of my arm for me to follow him.

I leaned forward with one arm flapping like a bird’s wing, what if I fell down again?! No! I focused my thoughts on when he kissed me and suddenly I lost my fear. Louis laughter reached my ears, and I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked so happy where he was hovering with one hand on the window.

"Then we fly!" he smiled and I nodded and followed him out the window, together we flew over Holmes Chapel’s streets and up into the air to an adventure I would never forget.


End file.
